JohnnyCloud
by RBQ
Summary: Una de las pocas historiasque se han contando por Equestria sobre uno de los fenomenos menos comunes.


Muchas historias he escuchado por toda Equestria. Desde los cuentos de mamá hasta las leyendas urbanas en ciudades en la que he estado. Pero ninguna como la que había escuchado esa tarde de verano en manehattan.

Iba de negocios, a cerrar un trato importante con unos productores de jarabe de uva. Por cierto, fue un excelente trato el que cerramos. Decidí vagar por la ciudad, a buscar un lugar para celebrar por los negocios. Encontré a pocas cuadras de donde me encontraba un bar, el cual me llamó mucho la atención. Había un pequeño grupo de gente, un grupo que tocaba canciones de jazz y tenía un aroma muy suave y delicioso. Un poco inseguro, entro y le pido al camarero un vaso de sidra. A medio vaso yo iba, cuando el camarero empezó a interrogarme:  
-Nuevo en la ciudad, ¿eh?  
-Solo vengo por negocios- le contesté muy fríamente. Por consiguiente, dejo de preguntar.  
-Bien, si a usted no le interesa hacer amigos, no es mi problema.- le escuché murmurar.

Acabado la sidra, veo en mi reloj para checar cuanto tiempo falta para mi transporte. 5 horas eran suficiente tiempo para visitar algunos museos, comprar ropa o cualquier cosa que necesitara. Justo antes de pedir la cuenta, se escucha como alguien sube al escenario y la banda se empieza a preparar para la siguiente canción. Mi sorpresa fue grande cuando encuentro que es una antigua amiga. Decidí quedarme a escuchar su recital. Había olvidado lo bien que cantaba. Su voz, más fuerte de lo que recordaba, su actitud tan positiva y cómo olvidar esa cutie mark que le tardo en salir. Terminado el recital, cuando voy a saludarla.  
-No has cambiado casi nada.  
-¡Wow! Qué sorpresa, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-Negocios. Pero tengo tiempo libre.

(La conversación se extendió, mas no quiero desvíen su atención a lo que en verdad les quiero relatar)

En medio de recuerdos y risas, miro al cielo y veo algo que me llamó la atención. Una nube que, no habiendo ningún pegaso en el cielo, se movía hacia el sur. Se lo comenté a mi amiga.  
-Una lluvia se aproxima. Y no quiero pasarme el diluvio aquí. Ven, te invito a mi apartamento.  
-¿Una lluvia? ¿Cómo es que estas segura de ello?  
-Ya he visto suceder lo mismo en otros pueblos. Y no es nada de que preocuparse. De hecho, me agradan este tipo de lluvias. Pero bueno, vámonos ahora, que luego no habrá tiempo.

No quedaba tan lejos como lo esperaba. A solo tres cuadras de distancia, un espacio mediano con una recamara, un baño y una cocina, hacían el hogar de mi amiga. Y no vive sola; tiene una compañera de cuarto que, curiosamente, también fue mi compañera de estudios. Me ofrecio de beber, pero le rechacé la oferta respetuosamente. Al fin de un rato, le comenté:  
-Y… ¿como cuánto tiempo crees que dure la lluvia?  
-Nunca se sabe, quizás unos minutos, o quizás y horas.  
-¿Horas? Espero que eso no retrase mi transporte.-le comente preocupado.  
-Dependerá de él el tiempo que…  
-¡Ja ja ja!-la interrumpe su compañera de cuarto-¿Crees en ese cuento para niños?  
-¡No es un cuento de niños!-le contesta enojada –Yo si lo creo.  
-Bah, está bien. No pelearé por tonterías como estas.-Le responde. Acto seguido, agarra un libro en un pilar en la sala de estar y se lo lleva a la habitación.  
-Lamento de que hayas presenciado eso.- Me dice, un poco avergonzada.  
-No hay problema.-Le mencioné -Pero… ¿decías que dependía de "él"?  
-Ah, eso… es una historia simple.  
-Me gustaría escucharla. Hace tiempo que no escucho alguna.

La historia trata de explicar ese fenómeno raro que se presenciaba en ese momento. La historia de la "lluvia soleada", la cual hacia llover sin opacar la presencia del sol, como es habitual en una lluvia normal. Pero sobre todo, trata de la historia de un unicornio y su amor que se fue prohibido. La historia de JohnnyCloud.

Se cuenta que, hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un poblado cerca de fillydelphia, había nacido un bebé unicornio, de pelaje azul celeste y cabellera blanca como el algodón. Se le llamó JonnyCloud ya que, en su nacimiento, era un dia programado por los pegasos a ser nublado. Le gustaba el dibujo, la música y correr. Pero sobre todo, lo que más fascinaba al unicornio era el cielo. Ese horizonte infinito, donde el sol y la luna danzan, no en el mismo tiempo, pero si sobre el mismo escenario.

Al crecer, Johnny se fascinaba cada vez más y más en el cielo, y las nubes le parecían intrigantes. Aquellas cosas flotantes en el cielo, que lograban opacar el sol y el cielo en el que se recuesta, transporte de agua y tormenta.

El primer dia de escuela fue como el de un potro normal: Tomo los apuntes, hizo los trabajos en clase y hasta consiguió nuevos amigos. Y conoció a alguien más: una pequeña pegaso, tez blanca y cabellera de dos tonalidades: Naranja y Rosa. Se llamaba Rosa Warmington.

Unos de las cualidades de Johnnycloud no eran las sociales, pues era muy tímido. Cuando queria hablar con rosa, su cara se tornaba tan roja como un tomate y se quedaba inmóvil. Así era todas las veces que había intentado armar una conversación para conocerse. Hasta que un día, de aquellos primeros de primavera, armó su plan para acercársele a hablar; iría a donde se encontraba, evitando mirarla directamente para que no se pusiera nervioso, luego intentaría romper el hielo entablando una conversación sobre las nubes. Para fortuna suya, le funcionó.  
-Linda nube. ¿De qué será su forma?- Comentó él, esperando que ella respondiera.  
-Para mí, parece un ramo de claveles-Ella contestó.

Rosa, de repente, fija su mirada hacia Johnny, y él se da cuenta.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Me… me llamo… Joh… JohnnyCloud.-Le contesta, con los nervios empezando a presionarlo.  
-Yo me llamo Rosa Warmington, pero puedes llamarme Rosy.  
-Mu… mucho gusto… ro… Rosy.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te agrado?- le preguntaba con una cara triste.  
-N… no, no es… eso.-le respondía aún más nervioso.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Me puedes contar?

A ese punto de la conversación, Johnny ya no podía continuar. Deseaba correr hacia el aula y evitar la conversación a como dé lugar. Pero sabía que eso no es bueno. Tenía que afrontarlo. Así que, con la cara colorada, tomó aire para evitar balbucear y, apartando la vista al suelo, le respondió.  
-Soy muy tímido.

Un tímido confesando su timidez a una compañera con la que no había hablado antes, era, en cierta forma, gracioso. al meno, para ella lo fue.  
-Pues que valiente al venir hasta acá.- Dijo, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.  
-G… gracias.- Contestó sonrojado, un poco más relajado.  
-Me agradas. ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?  
-Sí.- Dijo sin dudarlo.

La campana indicaba que era ya hora de volver a los salones. Ya ambos se dirigían a sus respectivos cuando, a último momento, JohnnyCloud le intentó decir algo.  
-Puedes llamarme Johnny.

Y así, cada receso, ellos se juntaban en la sombra del árbol justo lado del resbaladillas, platicaban sobre cosas que les fascinaban. John le contaba todo lo que aprendía sobre el cielo y Rosy le compartía también lo que aprendía sobre la jardinería, su gran pasión. A veces chistes y a veces anécdotas. Se les veía contentos.

Pero la amistad no se acababa al salir de clases. A veces salían juntos a explorar la rivera del rio, a las largas praderas o, simplemente, a comer pastelillos.

Un día de verano, en el cual no había escuela, Johnny y Rosy decidieron ir a bañarse al rio, para luego montar un pequeño picnic para almorzar. Mientras disfrutaban de sus emparedados, Rosy se quedó mirando algo que le llamaba la atención. Una extraña flor que brotaba de la rama de un árbol. La flor tenía una forma inusual, mas sin embargo era bella. Rosy voló hacia ella y la observó. Nunca la había visto, ni había oído sobre algo similar. Fue al rio intentando tomar un poco de agua para aquella planta. Aunque fue poca, le sirvió a la planta, pues tomó reavivó el color de las hojas, de color azul esmeralda. Justo después de eso, Johnny vio que surgía un resplandor detrás de Rosy. Era su cutie mark. Estaba surgiendo. Ambos estaban atónitos por el hecho.

De repente, el resplandor se hizo más tenue hasta desaparecer, revelando la cutie mark de Rosy: Una flor de 5 pétalos azules.  
-Que linda cutiemark.- exclamo Johnny.  
-¿Verdad que es muy linda?  
-Sí que lo es. Mas no tanto como tu.- dijo, pensando el voz alta.

De repente, como si hubiese contraído una grave enfermedad, JohnnyCloud tenía la cara rojiza de la vergüenza. No quería decirlo tan así, tan vagamente. Sí, siempre le pareció linda, desde el primer día que la vio. Ahora, con este comentario, no sabría que esperar, estaba muy apenado.  
-Tú también me pareces lindo.- ella le dijo, con una risa tierna.-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que enseñarles a mis padres mi nueva cuite mark.

Así Rosy fue recogiendo sus cosas, a un paso rápido, mas no tan aprisa. Regresó con Johnny para despedirse una vez más.  
-Hasta luego.-Le dijo, seguido de un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se fue a su casa.

La relación entre amigos mejoró después de aquel acontecimiento. Nunca se había visto a unos amigos tan unidos. Tan buena era la relación, que JohnnyCloud tenía pensado una sorpresa, que sabría no sería para nada fácil, pues involucraba magia, y él no era muy bueno en ese tema.

Sabiendo que no era muy bueno en la magia, JohnnyCloud puso tanta dedicación entrenando, que solo dormía, almorzaba y practicaba todos los días. Inclusive falto a algunos encuentros que tenía preparado con Rosa, mas sin embargo, sabía que valdría la pena. Y tras 3 meses y medio de entrenamiento riguroso, estaba listo. O al menos, eso parecía.

El día de la sorpresa, Johnny se reunió con Rosy en donde acababa la pradera y empezaba el bosque. A Rosy se le veía molesta, pues faltó a su encuentro anterior.  
-Lamento lo de la otra ocasión, espero y esto lo compense.

Levantó su cuerno, señalando a una nube que había por encima de ellos. El cuerno brillaba, y Johnny hacia un gran esfuerzo para que todo saliera a lo planeado.

De repente, la nube se movia en dirección al bosque, sin la ayuda de ningún pegaso. Era JohnnyCloud realizando el truco en el que había estado practicando. Se empeñó un poco más, y la nube empezó a gotear. Había hecho llover.

El espectáculo que se presenciaba era sorprendente, tanto que Rosy quedó encantada. Y ese fue el plan inicial de JohnnyCloud, mas no previó lo siguiente. Era su cutiemark. Empezaba a surgir. Más confuso que emocionado, JohhnyCloud miraba. Era una nube blanca y esponjosa.

Pasaron los años, y Rosy y Johnny ya no eran amigos, sino que ahora eran novios. Rosa Warmington se dedicaba a la jardinería en un parque botánico a las afueras de la cuidad, mientras que JohnnyCloud trabajaba de cartero, aunque a él no le parecía la idea. Recientemente había tenido problemas con los pegasos, pues lo veían realizar magia con las nubes, moviéndolas a su voluntad, cosa que no era muy bien aceptado.

Pero no sería la última vez que lo vieran realizar ese tipo de actos. Ya que preparaba algo grande (en sentido figurado). Algo que no se había visto antes, justo para un momento especial.

La ocasión especial había llegado, y tenía todo preparado. Invito a Rosy a los pastizales, en donde le preparó una comida. Comieron, platicaron y se divirtieron. Después de aquel chiste que le conto Rosy, Johnny, con un gesto serio, le confesó.  
-Te debo ser sincero. No te traje hasta aquí sólo por la comida. En realidad quería enseñarte algo.  
-Me pregunto qué será.-dijo, medio en broma.

Johnny alzó su cuerno y se concentró. Movía las nubes de una forma extraña, sin apreciarse un margen de acomodado. Luego, las estiró hasta hacer visible la luz del sol. Un poco mas de magia y se encontraban en una atmosfera de "lluvia soleada", en donde llovía alrededor de ellos, mas no encima. Rosy, encantada por el escenario que presenciaba, se quedó sin palabras. Despues del acto, se inclinó hacia ella, a punto de hacerle una proposición.  
-Rosa Warmington, he pasado junto a ti los mejores momentos, y con esta proposición que le hago, espero y vivamos mas aventuras juntos.  
-¿Q… qué quieres decir?- decía Rosa, sonrojada, pues todas esas cosas lindas, no sabía si iba a decir lo que pensaba que él diría a continuación.  
-Rosa Warmington, ¿me aceptaría usted como esposo?

Sus ojos empezaban a lagrimar, quizás de alegría o quizás de tristeza. Nunca se sabrá pues, antes de que respondiera, arribaron los demás pegasos, además de otros ponies. No les gustó para nada la sorpresa que preparó. Estaban hartos de JohnnyCloud y su magia con las nubes. Decían que ese no era trabajo para un unicornio. Que quien sabe que cosas malignas le había hecho. Y que eso se terminaba ya.

Sabía lo que eso significaba, estaba más que claro. Así que no tuvo más opción que correr hacia el bosque, y los demás lo siguieron. Se ocultó bajo una madriguera y, con su magia de unicornio, bajo las nubes para que le dieran más tiempo para escapar. Le funcionó, pues después de media hora, dejaron de buscarlo. Mas, sin embargo, aún no terminaba con el problema. A Rosy le habían prohibido tener cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

Una tarde lluviosa, Rosa Warmington, nerviosa por cómo estará JonnyCloud, recibió una carta. Era de él y decía lo siguiente.

"Rosa Warmington, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Más sin embargo me preocupa que no podamos estar juntos. Todo esto que paso ha cambiado las cosas. Pero aun insisto en mi proposición. Sé que aquí no podremos estar juntos, por eso le aviso que me iré del pueblo. A mi también me duele esta decisión, mas es la única que queda. Rondaré por toda equestria para evitar que me encuentren esos pegasos maniacos. Y cuando pueda salir del pueblo, sabrá donde encontrarme. Solo hace falta que encuentre la señal. Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos.

JonnyCloud. "

Aquel poblado ahora es un pueblo fantasma, nunca se supo que pasó con la gente. Algunos sostienen que hubo escasez de alimento por la falta de lluvia. Como también se cree que Johnnycloud aún está rondando por equestria, dando su "lluvia soleada", la que le serviría a ella para saber que él estaba ahí, esperándola, para vivir felices sin restricciones.

-Una linda historia, debo decirlo- le comenté.

Decido mirar a la ventana. No creía que estuviera presenciando algo así. Una luvvia moderada y la luz del sol que tornaba toda la ciudad de naranja. No había visto algo parecido. Aunque, heciendo memoria, parece que ya había visto eso antes. Desde niño, para ser preciso.

Miro el reloj, y veo que faltan 45 minutos para que el tren saliera de la estación. Así que, con un gesto de agradecimiento, me despedí de mi amiga y me dirigí al hotel para recoger las maletas. Yendo a la estación, presencio un parqué, muy colorido por las flores. Pero me llamó la atención que había alguien sentado en frente de un lago que había en el medio del parque, que difícilmente vi, pues estaba rodeado de arbustos.

Al llegar a la estación, me entero de que todos los trenes están detenidos por la lluvia, pues con los raíles mojados, no se arriesgarían a accidentes. Decidí volver al hotel.

En el camino, encuentro el parque que había visto minutos antes. Decidí ver más de cerca lo que había visto. El parque estaba solo, pues con la lluvia, nadie quería mojarse. A excepción de alguien. Era el mismo al que había visto cuando iba a la estación. Me acerco para ver detenidamente. Era un unicornio, de cabellera blanca con algunas canas y pelaje azul cielo, algo opaco. Y su cutiemark era la forma de una nube esponjosa.  
-¿Hola?- me atreví a decir, para averiguar si no era mi imaginación.  
-Es extraño que alguien se pasee en la lluvia en estos días.- me respondió una voz ronca, pero con un tono suave.

Se volteó a verme. Miró mi maletín y mis maletas, y luego se volteó.  
-Por su maletín y sus maletas, adivino que viene por trabajo.  
-En efecto.

Me acerqué a verlo. Su rostro no parecía triste, parecía más bien calmado. Mantenía su concentración y su cuerno alzado. Al verme tan cerca, me dijo.  
-Me gustaría saber por qué usted trabaja.  
-Pues, verá, al trabajar, obtengo dinero, que me sirve para comprar todo lo fundamental, que me sirven para vivir plenamente.  
-¿Y tiene alguien con quien "viva plenamente"?  
-Me temo que no.  
-En ese caso, usted no vive "plenamente."  
-¿Por qué lo dice?  
-La soledad nunca es buena para vivir. Alguien con quien disfrutar de aquellos momentos pequeños, mas no menos importantes, con quien apoyarse cuando se esté derrotado, y apoyar cuando la desgracia lo atrape, alguien con quien vivir aventuras, alguien a quien proteger. Pero sobre todo, alguien a quien amar. Sólo así uno puede "vivir plenamente". O como yo prefiero decir, ser feliz.

Me quedé callado, pensando en todo aquello que me había dicho ese señor. Tal vez y tenga razón. De ser así, no tendría sentido continuar con este trabajo, con esta aburrida, tediosa y solitaria rutina.  
-Y usted, ¿qué hace aquí?-le pregunté.  
-Espero a mi "alguien". Ella sabe que yo la espero y yo sé que me busca. Sé que ha tardado mucho, pero también sé que, eventualmente, vendrá. Y cuando ese momento llegué, todo habrá valido la pena. Simplemente, seremos felices. Hasta la eternidad.

Decidí retomar mi camino al hotel. Recogí mis cosas y, a punto de irme, me despedí.  
-Fue un placer platicar con usted.  
-El placer es mutuo.

Me fui, con todo lo que él había dicho en mi cabeza. Tenía razón. No valía la pena este trabajo, si la soledad era la única que hacia compañía al terminar la jornada.

FIN


End file.
